


Długi

by Filigranka



Series: Pięknych krain jest niemało, lecz najpiękniejsze z nich Vvardenfell [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, Ród Redoran jako bohater zbiorowy, dialogi dialogi, napisane w 2007, po trosze crack po trosze dramat zależy jak patrzeć, polityka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Osadzone zaraz po Oblivionie. Helseth konsekwentnie zwiększa swoją władzę w państwie. Niektóre Rody, niestety, nie do końca potrafią iść z duchem czasów...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stała informacja: napisane w 2007, minimalnie poprawione. Jakośc, znaczy, o te dziesięć lat mojego rozwoju gorsza. Sam pomysł był na wpół crackiem, kiedy go wymyślałam. I, oczywiście, tekst powstał sporo przed Skyrim, więc kompletnie go nie bierze pod uwagę. 
> 
> Początkowo założenie było "same dialogi", potem dorzuciłam te wstawki narracyjne jako klamry, ale założenie nadal widać w tym, że praktycznie nie ma narracji przy dialogach. Dzisiaj bym tak nie zrobiła, bo jednak więcej umiem, ale też nie ma co aż tak drastycznie zmieniać całości, jeśli się ją wrzuca w celach archiwalnych.
> 
> Chronologicznie może go nie powinnam przerzucać, bo parę tekstów dłuższych dzieje się sporo wcześniej, ale ten jest krótki i dosyć łatwo go było poprawić. ;)
> 
> Oryginalnie umieszczone na nieodżałowanej Adamantytowej Wieży.

  
         
        _Ludzi należy albo zjednywać sobie pieszczotą, albo niszczyć, bo za drobne krzywdy będą się mścili, a doznawszy wielkich nie będą już w stanie._  
        N. Machiavelli

 

         
        — Witamy przedstawicieli szlachetnego Rodu Redoran.  
        — Witamy przedstawicieli szlachetnego Rodu Hlaalu.  
         
Jeden stół. Sześć par rąk na blacie. Kilkadziesiąt dokumentów położonych obok. Parę filiżanek. Upierścienione, wypielęgnowane dłonie Hlaalu kontrastowały z szorstkimi, zrogowaciałymi dłońmi Redoran. Tak samo szaty: tych pierwszych nowe, modne, w dyskretny sposób znamionujące bogactwo, tych drugich, mimo pozorów zamożności, znoszone, o kroju sprzed kilku lat.  
        Za sztafażem elitarności, pięknych tytułów, arystokratycznej krwi, historii i przodków, uważny obserwator mógłby dostrzec gesty, słowa, prośby, które zawsze, bez względu na klasę społeczną, pozostają takie same. Zrozumiałby wtedy, że to, co widzi przed sobą, nie jest rozmową dwóch godnych panów, ale bankruta z wierzycielem.  
        — Szlachetni możni Redoran, przybyliśmy, aby prosić o niezwłoczną spłatę zamrożonych przez nas kredytów, a także możliwie najszybszą – do końca tego roku – spłatę długów, które zgodziliśmy się czasowo podzielić na mniejsze raty. Sądzimy, że prośbę naszą wykonacie rychło, wszak wy, honorowi rycerze, nie spróbujecie chyba nas... Wybaczcie tak ordynarne słowo... oszukać? Jeżeli muszę przypomnieć sumę...  
        — Nie, to nie będzie konieczne, serjo. Jednakże chcielibyśmy prosić o... trochę więcej czasu.  
        — Czas? Czy w umowie nie jest napisane wyraźnie, iż po upływie wyznaczonego terminu, mamy prawo w każdej chwili zażądać – wybaczcie, ale język interesów jest dość wulgarny – spłaty zaciągniętych pożyczek? Czy nie podpisaliście tej umowy, przysięgając na swój honor?  
        — Okoliczności były inne...  
        — Przepraszam, szlachetni panowie, ale w dokumentach nie ma ani słowa o okolicznościach.  
        — Zaiste, ale, wielmożni, któż mógł przewidzieć inwazję Dagona i atak Nordów? Potrzebujemy pieniędzy...  
        — My też. Nie sądźcie, że tylko wasze ziemie spustoszyły daedry – chcemy wspomóc naszych członków, odbudować gospodarkę, ale za to wszystko trzeba zapłacić.  
        — Nie sądzę, aby Hlaalu mieli kłopoty finansowe. Za jeden z takich pierścieni można wykarmić całkiem sporą osadę.  
        — Sprzedawanie przedmiotów świadczy o problemach w gospodarowaniu funduszami, serjo. Wy, jako wojownicy, nie musicie tego wiedzieć. Tak czy inaczej, dlaczego mielibyśmy pozbywać się naszych rzeczy, kiedy mamy umowy, podpisane przez honorowy, uczciwy i sumienny Wielki Ród Redoran? Którego przedstawiciele przysięgali, iż zwróci nam dług, skoro tylko poprosimy? Czynimy to tedy, nadeszły bowiem ciężkie czasy i nie możemy pozwolić sobie na luksus utrzymywania zamrożonych kredytów.  
        — Na litość Trójcy! Trwa wojna! Bronimy całego Morrowind przed Nordami, to nas ze szczególną zaciętością dręczyły armie Mehrunesa, oby był przeklęty, my ponieśliśmy największe straty, przecież o tym wiecie!  
        — Nie unoś się tak, szlachetny panie. Rozumiemy twoją tragedię, prywatną i ogólną, współczujemy ci, tak jak całemu Rodowi – jednak my również mamy poddanych a także interesy, które ucierpią przy dalszej zwłoce z waszej strony.  
        — Nie troszczyłbym się przesadnie o interesy Hlaalu.  
        — Słusznie, jak najsłuszniej! Takoż i my nie troszczymy się w ogóle o interesy Redoran. Co najwyżej o wasze dobre imię. Nie powiecie przecież, że nie uznajecie swoich zobowiązań, serjo?  
        — Nie, wasze żądania są słuszne. Ale teraz, tak na raz, taką sumę... Niemożliwość!  
        — Cóż jest niemożliwością? I czy wiedzieliście, że nią jest, kiedyście przysięgali?  
        — Nie, tylko... Wojna, zniszczenia...  
        — Nie jest winą Rodu Hlaalu, iż nie zabezpieczyliście się od strony finansowej. My zawsze wspomagaliśmy was szczodrą ręką, lecz teraz sami potrzebujemy środków.  
        — Raczcie chociaż zgodzić się na spłatę wszystkiego w ratach, nawet z wyższym procentem.  
        — Z chęcią przystalibyśmy na propozycję Redoran, naszych braci, Dunmerów, gdybyśmy tylko mogli. Bezzwłoczny zwrot to jednak smutna konieczność .  
        — Z bólem i wstydem, ale muszę wyznać... W obecnej sytuacji wypłata od ręki jest niewykonalna. Nie mamy funduszy...  
        — Czemuż tak desperacko? Mylisz się, możecie zwrócić nam pieniądze... Co z pewnością cieszy tak honorowy Ród, świadomość, iż złamaliście dane słowo, byłaby dla was udręką, prawda? Macie przecież ziemię, gospodarstwa, domy – z tego co wiem, wartość waszych ruchomości tudzież nieruchomości jest znacznie wyższy niż wartość waszego długu. Jeżeli zechcecie, możemy skontaktować szlachetny Wielki Ród Redoran z kupcami, którzy zapłacą wam uczciwą cenę.  
        — Sprzedać własne istnienie? Nigdy!  
        — Ależ, oczywiście, to była tylko życzliwa rada... Jeżeli macie jakiś inny kapitał, możecie być pewni, że Hlaalu przyjmie go. Nawiasem mówiąc, odradzam używanie tak poetyckich wyrażeń jak „istnienie” w interesach – to robi fatalne wrażenie. Do handlu trzeba rozwagi.  
        — Prosimy więc o choć kilka miesięcy zwłoki – pół roku?  
        — Doprawdy, jeżeli moglibyśmy dać szlachetnemu Rodowi Redoran tyle czasu, uczynilibyśmy to od razu. Niestety, warunki...  
        — Bodaj trzy miesiące. Sprzedamy wtedy płody rolne, więc...  
        — Wielmożni, choćbyście sprzedali po doskonałej cenie wszystkie swoje plony – a tego nie zrobicie, chyba, że chcecie skupować je drożej zimą – będzie to ledwie ułamek potrzebnych wam pieniędzy. Ale, jak sądzę, Wielki Ród Hlaalu może okazać swym partnerom i braciom szczodrość oraz łaskę – dobrze, wydłużamy czas oczekiwania do trzech miesięcy.  
        — Za trzy miesiące od dziś dostaniecie od nas całą możliwą do zdobycia sumę. Nawet gdybyśmy mieli przymierać głodem.  
        — Mamy nadzieję, że tak drastyczne rozwiązania nie będą potrzebne. Nie masz jednak racji, szlachetny panie, mówiąc, iż spłacicie możliwie dużą część kredytów... Spłacicie całość. Jeśli nie sami, to pomoże wam komornik. Ostrzegamy wszakże: na licytacji przedmioty kupowane są zwykle za grosze, lepiej znaleźć dobrego pośrednika, nasz Ród ma szerokie kontakty w tym środowisku, więc, w razie potrzeby, zwróćcie się do nas, chętnie pomożemy wiernym obrońcom Morrowind tudzież Świątyni... I uczciwym klientom.  
         
          
         
        — Blano! Blano, kochanie! – Dostojnik Telvanni krążył po domu, szukając żony.  
        — Jestem, Arzierze. Tutaj, nadzorowałam gotowanie. – Pocałowała męża w policzek. Widząc jego nieudolnie skrywaną radość, zapytała: — Kochanie, masz jakieś dobre wieści?  
        — Mhm... Nasz Ród planuje dużą, olbrzymią wręcz inwestycję. Zgadnij, co chcemy kupić? – Roześmiał się.  
        — Całe Vvardenfell? – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.  
        — Nie, to domena Hlaalu – właściwie, to poniekąd ich biznes, ale my będziemy w nim współuczestniczyć. Nawet kupczykowie nie mają dość pieniędzy, żeby zainwestować je sensownie w tak duży obszar, dlatego zaprosili nas do interesu.  
        — Powiedz wreszcie, o co dokładnie chodzi? Wiesz, że nie lubię być trzymana w niepewności – mruknęła merka, idąc po jadalni. Mąż pospieszył za nią.  
        — Wiesz, że Redoranie mają problemy, prawda?  
        Dunmerka natychmiast zbladła. Odpowiedziała jednak spokojnie:  
        — Oczywiście! Mieszkałam na tamtych ziemiach prawie całe życie. Nadal znam wszystkie plotki.  
        — Teraz te tereny idą na sprzedaż. Nie zapłacili długów – swoją drogą, to dopiero hańba, a niby tacy honorowi – ich mienie zostało zarekwirowane. Licytacja już niedługo. I wiesz, co ustaliliśmy – no, niemal ustaliliśmy, znasz część mistrzów, kłótliwe dziadygi – na naradzie?  
        — Co chcecie wykupić? Za grosze zapewne? – W głosie pani domu brzmiał gniew, ale Dunmer tego nie zauważył, zaaferowany wyjaśnianiem.  
        — Jasne, za grosze, to jest właśnie najwspanialsze w licytacjach komorniczych! Ald Ruhn. Znaczy – ziemię, na której stało do chwili najazdu daedr. Odbudujemy je, rzecz jasna. W tym samy stylu, jak sądzę, przecież nasze grzyby nie wytrzymają tamtejszego klimatu, a poza tym to jednak był zabytek... Aryon naciska na dodanie elementów velothiańskiego, chyba bardziej dla zasady niż z prawdziwej potrzeby.  
        — Chcecie kupić Ald Ruhn? Redoranie są w tak złym stanie, że oddali Ald Ruhn? – szepnęła Blana, czując, jak traci grunt pod stopami.  
        Przysiadła na pięknej rzeźbionej poręczy fotela. Ale Arzier nawet teraz nic nie zauważył. Zasiadł na drugim krańcu stołu, nadal mówiąc.  
        — Oddali? Wyrwano im je, moja droga. Zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu są tak przywiązani do tego kawałka pustyni – lecz ty też jesteś, nie chciałaś go opuścić podczas Inwazji Dagona, co ja wtedy przeżyłem...  
        — Nie wracajmy do tego.  
        — Jak sobie życzysz. Przez wzgląd na ciebie sprawa tak mnie raduje, przez nadzieję, że sprawi ci przyjemność. Mieszkać znowu w rodzinnym domu, a przy tym wiedzieć, iż należy on naprawdę do nas, nie słuchać uwag, nie widzieć krzywych spojrzeń – będzie wspaniale, jestem tego pewien! A ty? Blano, kochanie, najdroższa? Cieszysz się? – spytał wreszcie.  
        Merka była wstrząśnięta, chciała podbiec, zaprotestować, ale tkwiła niezdolna do ruchu, przepełniona palącym poczuciem wstydu. Nim jednak jej mąż zdążył cokolwiek dodać, do pomieszczenia wpadły ich dzieci, piszcząc, krzycząc, chwytając ojca za szyję. Ten wybuch radości skutecznie odciągnął uwagę Telvanniego od żony, która, pozostawszy w pokoju sama, zaczęła cicho, rozpaczliwie szlochać.  
         
          
        — Witamy przedstawicieli Rodu Redoran.  
        — Wasza Królewska Mość, dziękujemy za łaskę spotkania z Waszą Wysokością.  
         
  Inny, jeszcze kunsztowniej wykonany, stół w innej, bardziej zadymionej kadzidłami, sali. Gobeliny na ścianach. Dywany na podłodze. Przepych. Po przeciwnych stronach blatu zasiadali zmęczeni, wynędzniali członkowie Wielkiego Rodu Redoran i Helseth.  
        — Jak wiesz, Wasza Miłość, mamy pewne kłopoty natury finansowej. Nie z naszej winy.  
        — Kłopoty finansowe zawsze są winą dłużnika, panowie... Nie łudźmy się. Przyszliście prosić o pożyczkę, chociaż nie macie dość pieniędzy, aby spłacić poprzednią.  
        — Prowadzimy wojnę, Wasza Wysokość. Daedry zniszczyły nasze osady. Jeżeli upadniemy, Nordowie...  
        — Możemy pośredniczyć w negocjacjach z Nordami. Postaramy się, aby warunki zawarcia pokoju były lekkie.  
        — Lekkie? Nie oddamy tym plugawym najeźdźcom nawet piędzi ziemi! Nie dostaną nic bez zażartej walki... — jeden z redańskich generałów już niemal wstał, ale jednak się powstrzymał, uspokoił, zacukał. — ...walki, którą wygramy, jeżeli Wasza Królewska Mość raczy udzielić nam kredytu. Dla dobra całego Vvardenfell.  
        — Nie oddacie.. W takim razie, sądzimy, sami ją sobie wezmą. Razem z waszymi żonami oraz córkami. Tak wyglądała wasz honor? Pokój, nawet kosztem terenów, jest dla was jedyną drogą ocalenia. I będzie dobry dla całego Morrowind – w przeciwieństwie do walk, jakie lekkomyślnie rozpętaliście.  
        — Ród Redoran nie musi znosić tych zniewag!  
        — Doprawdy? Wyjdźcie więc, zamknijcie drzwi, zasłońcie uszy, wyzwijcie Karroda na pojedynek. Zróbcie to... Chętnie popatrzymy. Ach, zapomnieliśmy... Nie macie dokąd pójść – wasze domy Hlaalu zajmują na poczet długu. Dlatego, nasz młody zapalczywy żołnierzyku, musicie znosić te, jak to ująłeś, zniewagi. I będziecie je znosili. Bo potrzebujecie, rozpaczliwie potrzebujecie pieniędzy – oj, jakie to wulgarne słowo, aż się krzywicie. Ale tak wygląda prawda – bo nazywamy prawdą to, co zwiecie obrazą – po-trze-bu-e-cie for-sy, ka-sy, ma-mo-ny.  
        — Czy naprawdę musimy być tak...  
        — Ordynarni? Owszem, bo inaczej do waszych szlachetnych, walecznych, nierozsądnych umysłów nie dotrą proste fakty. A one wyglądają tak: po rękach byście nas całowali, gdybyśmy byli łaskawi rzucić wam te parę smoków, jakie daliśmy lokajowi... Mógłbyś kupić za nie broń, rycerzyku–bez–miecza. Bo wasz oręż również zatrzymali wierzyciele, prawda?  
        — Owszem... Zdradzieckie zdremorsyny, niech je daedry chędożą, niech ich Trójca...  
        — Chędoży? Nie bądźcie tak zuchwali. Zresztą, zwracacie się do złej instytucji. Trójca wypadła z gry. Jeśli zaś bluźnimy, to idźcie prosić o jałmużnę Viveka.  
        — Wasza Wysokość, bez pomocy Waszej Miłości nasz ród zostanie zniszczony... Kto obroni wtedy Morrowind? Spłacimy pożyczkę, przysięgamy, rata po racie, choćbyśmy mieli umrzeć z głodu.  
        — Zaiste, spłacicie go... Jaka szkoda, że znosimy niewolnictwo, wtedy moglibyście jeszcze sprzedać własne żony. A tak jeno żebrzecie. Przejdźmy do rzeczy: zdajecie sobie sprawę, że zawarcie pokoju z Nordami znacznie zwiększyłoby wasz potencjał kredytowy? Długi można spłacać nie tylko pieniędzmi.  
        — Nie zostaniemy niczyimi sługami. Ród Redoran zawsze podejmuje decyzje zgodnie z honorem, pozostając wiernym tradycji...  
        — I Świątyni, która okazała się kłamstwem? To nie przywiązanie do dawnych wartości, to już lęk przed zmianą, to już opłakane w skutkach tchórzostwo. Hipokryzja.  
        — A to tylko słowa. Prawdziwe wartości są czymś więcej niż tylko ulotnymi zdaniami, Wasza Królewska Mość dobrze o tym wie. — Ten sam młody, zapalczywy generał.  
        — Ty nic nie wiesz, ty tylko wierzysz. Czujesz. To nic nie znaczy. Straciłeś rodzinę, współczujemy ci. Ale jedynie poeci mogą sobie pozwolić na „czucie i wiara silniej mówią do mnie niż mędrca szkiełko i oko”. Władcy muszą rozważać rozumowo konsekwencje swoich czynów. Powiemy zwięźle: udzielimy wam kredytu, załagodzimy sprawę z Wielkim Rodem Hlaalu – macie u nich jeszcze parę zaciągniętych pożyczek, spłacanych w dłuższym terminie, nieprawdaż? – w zamian za to, wy przyjmiecie warunki pokoju, jakie ustalimy z Nordami.  
        — I będziemy posłuszni Waszej Miłości następne kilkaset lat? Będziemy chodzili na smyczy ze złota?  
        — Niekoniecznie. Możecie poczekać, aż komornicy i Nordowie was rozdziobią. Wielce to nas zasmuci, żal byłoby tracić niektórych dobrych dowódców – jednak, skoro działania ich nie służą ojczyźnie, skoro ich wybór nie służy ojczyźnie, to cóż możemy zrobić? Żadnych złudzeń, panowie. Oto nasze warunki – przyjmijcie je albo odejdźcie.  
         
Helseth przymknął powieki, niby w oczekiwaniu. W rzeczywistości doskonale wiedział, że Redoranie spełnią każde, najbardziej nawet wygórowane żądania. Nie mieli wyboru. Intryga, zręcznie prowadzona zarówno przez Hlaalu, jak przez samego władcę, uwięziła ród wojowników w potrzasku. Umieli walczyć – nie umieli gospodarzyć. „Słono zapłacą za tę wadę. Trzęsą im się ręce, duma boli, jednak wkrótce ugną harde karki! O, ten młody generał, żołnierzyk, cały drży, pewnie chciałby mnie zabić. Właściwie, to przecież tragiczne, może powinno mnie poruszyć: stracił całą rodzinę na wojnie, a dalej walczy dla swojej organizacji – bo czym innym są te rody – i to jak walczy! Najbardziej utalentowany z ichnich generałów... Z drugiej strony wielu ich zresztą nie zostało. Konflikt to zawsze dobry czas na robienie kariery, ale przecież honorowi bojownicy tak nie myślą, skądże znowu. A nawet jeśli, nie przyznaliby się. Gdybym sobie tego zażyczył, całowaliby mnie po stopach... Jakie to wszystko nędzne i małe. Jak mnie mierzwi i nudzi. Musiałem nieźle wzburzyć w nich krew, nienawidzą mnie pewnie. Cóż, wcześniej też nie kochali, a teraz są przynajmniej pod kontrolą... I złamałem ich, załamałem, skruszyłem ich wolę, bez niej nic nie zrobią. Swoją drogą, ten rycerzyk zaraz maligny dostanie, od trzech miesięcy miota się w gorączce – a z planów nic nie wychodzi! Et, podbechtać go jeszcze? Nie, sam to zrobi – trzeba, kiedy już go położą w lecznicy, podejść, porozmawiać, przekonać, on jednak jest jeszcze coś warty... A jeśli nie? Cóż, sam przez siebie ginie, nie ma co wydawać smoków na zabójców – nie chcę przecież sam zbankrutować – paradne by to było! Et, odwiedzę cię niedługo, generaliku”.  
         
        — ... Ród Redoran zgadza się na warunki kredytu, Wasza Królewska Mość. Niezwłocznie wystąpimy z propozycją zawieszenia broni...  
        — Nie trzeba. O ten drobiazg zadbamy, w swojej łaskawości, sami. Niechże szlachetny Wielki Ród Redoran raczy tylko dobrze wspominać swego wspomożyciela i wspomagać go, jak on was wsparł. Nic ponad to nie wymagamy od was. Nic więcej.  
         
       


End file.
